Pokepark: The Human World
by crystaldragon275
Summary: When Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig end up in our world, they must find a way out. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Snivy have a crush on each other. Will they ever admit it? (Pokepark Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1- A New World

Poképark: The Human World

**A/N: Hello, everybody! I'm crystaldragon275, and—**

**Solar: I'm Solar! And are the other authors are—**

**Aqua: Don't you flipping dare, Solar.**

**Solar: *Hiss***

**Aqua: ...Anyway, I'm Aqua. And I believe every author is great just the way they are.**

**And today we're gonna be doing a Poképark fanfiction.**

**All: Enjoy!**

A New World

"Guys!" Pikachu called, running to his friends. He seemed really excited.

"What is it?" Asked Oshawott.

"New Pokémon are arriving!" Pikachu answered excitedly.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Tepig.

"Serperior said so! Come on!" He called. _If new Pokémon are arriving, what could happen,_ thought Oshawott as he and his friends followed him.

When they arrived at the Firstfoot Path entrance, they waited anxiously. They wondered what the Pokémon would be. Legendary, not legendary, both? It was so exciting!

Then, all of a sudden, a bunch of new Pokémon came running out, trampling the pals in the process. They got up as soon as the Pokémon left.

"Those Pokémon can be excited, but trampling over four of them? That's too much!" Snivy remarked.

"You got that right." Pikachu replied.

"Hey, did you ever wonder what's beyond Firstfoot Path?" Asked Tepig.

"That's easy, Poképark." Answered Pikachu.

"No, not that. I mean, if we left Poképark through the Firstfoot Path entrance, what would be beyond that?" Tepig corrected.

"Oh…wait WHAT?!" Pikachu exclaimed. "THAT WOULD BE FLIPPING CRAZY TO GO AND LEAVE POKEPARK! IT'S DANGEROUS!"

"Pikachu, calm down!" Snivy scolded. "We'll just check it out, and if it's extremely dangerous, we'll run back."

"Uh…okay…" Pikachu replied.

They set off. When they got to the First foot Path entrance, they climbed the wall blocking them and set off. When they got to a pitch black tunnel, the entrance collapsed, trapping them.

"OH NO!" Oshawott screamed. "Pikachu, you were right! Why did we _ever_ decide to leave Poképark?!" He hugged Pikachu.

"Oshawott, it's okay." Pikachu told him. "It won't be so dangerous. Let's just keep walking and see what's up."

"I-if you say so." Oshawott agreed nervously.

They kept walking through the pitch black cave. They were all nervous, and the fact that they were trapped and couldn't go back was no help. If only they were all part ground type and could dig through those rocks. They approached the light, and ended up in a world.

"Hey, this is new. There's no Pokémon. There are actually humans!" Pikachu remarked. It took a bit for his brain to process what this was. "Wait…this world is full of humans...?! AHHHHHH!" He screamed in shock.

"Remain calm, Oshawott. Remain calm." Oshawott mumbled to himself. "Why did I ever agree?" Snivy asked herself. "I guess this_ was_ a bad idea." Tepig remarked.

"Don't worry guys. We'll make it. We just have to find a place to stay," Pikachu encouraged his teammates.

"How about we make a team name?" Oshawott suggested.

"Sounds cool," Pikachu agreed. "Yeah," The others agreed.

"How about…the Shining Gatherers?" Snivy suggested.

"The Shining Gatherers…I like it!" Tepig agreed.

"Yeah," Oshawott said. "Sounds cool," Tepig agreed.

"Well, guys," Pikachu announced. "From this day forward, we shall be known as the Shining Gatherers!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered. That was the beginning of their big adventure.

The End!

**Solar: Sorry if the chapter was short.**

**Aqua: Not all chapters can be long, right?**

**Solar: Oh, come on, Aqua, why are you trying to be nice everyone?**

**Aqua: Solar, you are so rude!**

***They glare at each other***

**Come on, guys! Let's not—**

***They start fighting***

**...Fight. Anyway, please review, and no flaming!  
All: See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2- A Brand New Friend

A Brand New Friend

**A/N:** **Hey, guys! What's up?**

**Aqua: Today, we're gonna do something with a** **similar plot to** **"Romeo and Juliet".**

**Solar: That's another chapter.**

**Aqua: Oh, yeah.**  
**Anyway, enjoy!**

"So, where are we gonna find a place to live?" Snivy asked.

"Well..." Pikachu began.

"Hello?" A voice said.

The pals turned to see a human in front of them. She wore a hot pink dress that looks like a T-shirt and a skirt. On the top, there was a white oval on the chest, with a pink jewel in the middle. On the skirt part, there was a jewel on each part, making three in total, with a white diamond shaped background.

"Who...are you?" Oshawott asked.

"My names Crystal. What's yours?" She replied.

"My names Pikachu."

"I'm Oshawott."

"I'm Snivy, princess of the Arbor Area."

"I'm Tepig."

"It's nice to meet you guys," She said. "So, you were looking for a place to live?"

"Yeah," Pikachu replied. "See, we come from this place called Poképark..."

"And then Tepig decided to be a butt and suggest we leave Poképark, and here we are now." Snivy interrupted/continued.

"Hey!" Tepig protested before pouncing at Snivy.

"Okay?" Pikachu mumbled.

"So, yeah, you guys could live with me, if you want." Crystal offered.

"What?" Tepig and Snivy asked at the same time, stopping their fight.

"Yeah. If you didn't want to—"

"DEAL!" Oshawott declared/interrupted.

At Crystal's house, they were all running around, with Crystal trying to stop them.

"Guys! Stop! What are you-Hey, don't touch that vase! That's from my cousin in-Tepig, that's my bed!" Crystal scolded, as Tepig swung on the bar on her bed.

Then suddenly, they bumped into a gray cat with a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle. It had green eyes, like a regular adult cat.

"Oh, no," Crystal mumbled.

"What?" Tepig asked.

"That's my cat, Sally. He's pretty angry, I can tell."  
They turned to see Sally unsheathe his claws. The Shining Gatherers ran as fast as they could, but Sally eventually pounced on them!

"OH NO!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Help!" Screamed Pikachu and Oshawott.

"Sally! Bad cat!" Crystal scolded as she picked Sally up and placed him in his pet carrier.

"That ought to do it." She declared. She looked at her watch. "Also, it's time for lunch! Come on!"

With that, they went to the kitchen.

The End

**Solar: Do you think we should make longer chapters, Aqua?**

**Aqua: Maybe, to be on the safe side. Although, we do have another chapter ready that might be long.**

**Yep, we're uploading **_**two**_** chapters today!**

**All: See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3- First Day of School

The First Day of School

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: Today, the Shining Gatherers head to school, and Snivy discovers her singing talent!**

**Solar:** **I can't wait to find out what happens!**

"Wake up, guys!" Crystal said.

Pikachu groaned. "Ten more minutes."

"Guys, it's the first day of school. You can't wait another minute. Now get up!" She commanded.

"Ugh! Fine," Pikachu rolled, falling off the bed. "Oof!"

"Something tells me I like it better in Poképark," Snivy grumbled, getting out of bed, while the others followed.

After they ate breakfast and got ready, the others went to school.

At school, Crystal sat down on her desk, while the others sat on the top. They could hear the class staring and whispering about what in the world they were.

"Okay, class. It's time for journal. Please—" The teacher began, but paused when she saw the Shining Gatherers on Crystal's desk.

"Um, Crystal? Who are the ones on your desk?" She asked.

"Oh, it's a long story, but I'll tell you. See, they're actually the creatures called Pokémon, according to them, and come from this place called Poképark. Pikachu is the leader of the leader of the group," She explained, turning to Pikachu. "Oshawott comes from the Cove Area," She turned to Oshawott. "Snivy's the Princess of the Arbor Area," She turned to Snivy. "And Tepig is from the Crag Area. They decided to leave Poképark one day and ended up in our world. That's when we met, and now we live together."

"Wait, wait, wait," One of the boys suddenly said. "They're POKEMON?!"

Crystal nodded.

"Awesome!" The boys said.

"Anyway, please take out your journals, class." The teacher continued.

Crystal took out her journal, and a pencil.

"Hey, would you guys like to write something in here?" She asked.

"Sure," Pikachu said.

Crystal took out four small pencils that were shrunk by sharpening.

"I saved these pencils every school year," She said. "I guess they finally have a use now."

Pikachu used a pencil to write his and the other's adventures in Poképark.

"Would anyone like to present their stories?" The teacher asked.

Pikachu and some others raised their hands.

"Tyler?" The teacher said, turning to him.

Tyler told his mythology story about the Greek Gods.

Next, Pikachu told his nonfiction story about their adventures.

"Is that a true story?" One of the boys asked.

"Mm-hmm," Pikachu replied.

"Whoa," They all said.

At recess, the Shining Gatherers went a little crazy on the playground, almost getting crushed by basketballs, nearly bumping into objects, and being extremely close to flying off the swings. Then suddenly, a voice said, "Well, well, well, it's the Shining Blabbers."

They turned to see three grade-six boys walk to them.

"Shining Blabbers?" Oshawott asked angrily.

"I heard you blabbing about your fictional adventures from my class." He said.  
"They're not fictional," Pikachu said. "And for you to insult like that is just mean." 

"Yeah, leave us alone." Snivy said.

They walked off. Suddenly, one of the boys grabbed Tepig.

"Is this guy your only means of defense?" The boy asked.

"Actually, we _all_ have powers," Pikachu replied.

"Duh!" Snivy suddenly said. "We're POKEMON!"

She took Tepig back with her Vine Whip while he was distracted, and ran off. They immediately ran to one of the playground supervisors.

"MISS!" Pikachu yelled. "Bullies...Shining Blabbers...grabbed Tepig..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down!" The supervisor scolded.

"Sorry," Pikachu replied, and cleared his throat. "See we were playing, when three grade six kids walked up to us, calling us the Shining Blabbers for 'blabbing' about our 'fictional' adventures. When we walked off, he grabbed Tepig, but Snivy got him back with her vine whip."

"Stop blabbing, Shining Blabbers!" One of the bullies "scolded"/yelled.

"Boys!" The supervisor scolded, walking to them. "They are _not _blabbing. To the office! Now!"  
"No!" The ringleader replied. They just got sent to the office anyway.

Recess continued normally. They then had music class, where they all sat in a chair. Everyone in school knew about the Shining Gatherers being new students by now, so there was no explaining needed. Today, they were going to sing an appropriate song of their choice, and because the Shining Gatherers often listened to music before they went to school, they had a few song ideas up their sleeve. (A/N: Yeah, they seemed to share a surprising love of music.)

"Snivy?" The teacher said when she raised her hand.

Snivy jumped to the radio, pressed the on button, and "Firework" played.

Snivy: _You_ _just_ _gotta_ _ignite_ _the_ _light_

_And_ _let_ _it_ _shine_

_Just_ _own_ _the_ _night_

_Like the 4__th__ of July_

Suddenly, yellow fireworks came from Pikachu, blue fireworks came from Oshawott, green fireworks came from Snivy, and red fireworks came from Tepig.

Snivy: _'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em why you work_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

'_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

The music stopped, and so did the fireworks. The whole class clapped.

After school, they took the bus home.

The End

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Solar: Please leave a review.**

**Aqua: Don't flame.**

**And with the bullying thing, it's wrong can hurt others' feelings badly. Respect everyone just the way they are.**

**All: See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4- True Love

Chapter 4- True Love

**A/N: And we're back!**

**Aqua: Can't wait to do this one!**

**Solar: Please no long intros!**

**Today, there's gonna be romance. See, Pikachu and Snivy fall in love. However, the truth is, Pikachu and Oshawott…they're like brothers, and Oshawott tries to act like the older brother disapproving of their love.**

**Solar: YOU JUST MADE ME MORE EXCITED!**

**Aqua: SAME HERE!**

**Well, then, let's begin.**

It was May 1st, and 1 more month until summer. The Shining Gatherers couldn't be more excited. Pikachu and Snivy were sitting on a swing, while Oshawott and Tepig were beside a tiny puddle.

_Alright, _Pikachu thought. _It's time to tell her. Go for it._

"Um, Snivy?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She replied, turning.

"I need to tell you something I should have told you before."

Snivy gasped slightly.

"I…I…"

_Could it be? _Snivy thought. _Could he be telling me he… No, Snivy. It _can't_ be that. You're too snobbish and mean to Oshawott and…_

"I love you, Snivy!" Pikachu blurted.

She froze. _D-did I just hear him correctly? _She thought. _Did he _seriously_ just say he loves me?_

"Look, you might not have the same feelings, I just wanted to—"

Then suddenly, Snivy kissed him. On the lips.

"I love you too, Pikachu," She said after she pulled away.

Meanwhile, Oshawott and Tepig were beside a slightly bigger puddle.

"Okay, Tepig," Oshawott said. "In order to learn to swim, you must overcome your fear."

"Are you sure I can do this?" Tepig asked.

"I'm positive," Oshawott replied, smiling. Then suddenly, when he turned, he saw Pikachu and Snivy kissing. His eyes widened. He ran to them, and went behind them.

"What's going on here?" He asked angrily, breaking them up.

"Oh, uh, we were kinda falling in l—"

"Oh, no!" Oshawott said. "It is not happening."

Before anyone could respond, Oshawott grabbed Pikachu and pulled him away. Crystal, however, saw the commotion and walked over to Oshawott, and picked Pikachu up.

"What's going on here?!" She asked.

"That's the same thing Oshawott asked," Pikachu said.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm protecting Pikachu," He said.

"Oshawott, that's not protecting Pikachu," Crystal told him, putting Pikachu down. Pikachu ran to Snivy, who got down. "Let them be together."

Oshawott watched as Pikachu and Snivy walked through the playground together.

"This isn't over yet," He said. "Not by a water balloon fight."

**A/N: We're very sorry this took a while.**

**Aqua: It is a story for another day.**

**Solar: Anyway, please leave a review, and no flaming! *Tail lights on fire* AH! FIRE!**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5- A Great Plan

Chapter 5- A Great Plan

**Solar: *With back to camera* We are back!**

**The camera's behind you.**

**Solar: *Turns to camera* We are back!**

**In this chapter, the Shining Gatherers have a water balloon fight, and come up with a great plan to kick off the summer.**

**Aqua: What will happen? Find out!**

Snivy and Pikachu were laying in the sun in Crystal's backyard, while Tepig was slowly stepping into a deeper puddle than last time.

Things were peaceful until suddenly, a water balloon hit Pikachu.

"What the...?!" He exclaimed, sitting up quickly. He turned to see Oshawott, a bunch of yellow, blue, green, and red balloons in his hands.

"Who wants to a water balloon fight?" Oshawott asked.

"ME!" Pikachu, Snivy, and Oshawott said.

The yellow ones were thrown to Pikachu, the green ones to Snivy, and the red ones to Tepig. Oshawott kept the blue ones.

"3...2...1...START!" Oshawott shouted.

The throwing got insane immediately. Pikachu collapsed first, and Oshawott pelted him with water balloons.

However, before Pikachu was about to give up, Tepig, who always hated water, jumped in the way of a water balloon and got hit.

"TEPIG!" Pikachu screamed.

Tepig got up, shook the water off him, and ran back to his spot in the fight. He immediately began to pelt Oshawott with water balloons at an impossible speed.

"What the-Oof!-heck is-AH!-going on? I though Tepig-Whoa!-hated water! AHH!" Oshawott screamed.

Tepig panted. Pikachu and Snivy just stood there, struggling to process what they just saw. They failed, however, and fainted.

When they woke up, they were in Crystal's bed. Tepig and Oshawott were standing in front of them.

"What the...? What happened?" Pikachu asked.

"You fainted," Oshawott replied. "I think it was because of Tepig water balloon throwing."

"It was," Snivy said. "How could Tepig, the one who always hated water, actually do that?"

"I guess the courage just hit me like a flyswatter," Tepig answered.

Then, as if he said he said a pun, a fly came and started floating around. Oshawott swatted it with his tail.

Then suddenly, Pikachu gasped and sat up.

"What is it?" Snivy asked, also sitting up.

"I just had the best idea ever!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping up.

"What?" Snivy also stood up.

"We could sing a summer song to kick off summer!"

They all gasped.

"That's a great idea!" Tepig said.

"I'll make the band stuff!" Oshawott declared.

"I could do the lyrics!" Snivy said.

"And we can _all_ do the singing!" Pikachu said.

Everyone happily discussed the plan. Meanwhile, Crystal, who was listening to everything, smiled.

"This _definitely _won't be normal summer," She said without the Shining Gatherers hearing.

The End

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it!  
Aqua: Please review!  
Solar: And no flaming! *Tail lights on fire* Not again!**

**All: See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6- Lightning Speed

Chapter 6- Lightning Speed

**A/N: We are back!  
Aqua: Today, Pikachu and his friends participate in the Dash Club at school, and Pikachu discovers his running talent.**

**Solar: What'll happen? Find out!**

"It's as hot as _heck_!" Oshawott shouted as he floated in the pool. "Not even the water is helping!"

"The heat doesn't bother me," Tepig said.

"That's because you're a _fire type_!" Oshawott replied, going underwater for a second in an attempt to cool himself.

"Hey, guys!" Pikachu called, running to the pool with Crystal and Snivy, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Let me guess: New people in the neighborhood," Oshawott guessed without hesitation.

"No," Pikachu replied. "We were wondering if you'd like to sign up for the Dash Club with us!" He held up five sign-up sheets for the program.

"Do we have to do running?" Tepig asked.

"Well, since it's called Dash Club, I'm assuming it is," Crystal answered.

"Awesome. It'll probably get our minds off this _heat_," Oshawott said, swimming to the stairs and getting out of the pool.

"So, what do you say? Should we join?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah!" The others except Crystal yelled.

At the first day, the coach blew his whistle.

They started running. However, Pikachu was quite slow and couldn't catch up with the others. He then tripped and fell, and the others trampled him.

"Ow..." He mumbled.

The leader of the bullies from the first day laughed. "That's what you get for _blabbing_!" He shouted.

"Hey, leave him alone!" One of the members of the group shouted, much to Pikachu's surprise.

"How _dare_ you stand up for him!" the ringleader scolded, turning to the member.

"Well, apparently, that 'Stop Bullying' rally a few months ago made me learn to accept others! Also, they're _not_ blabbing!" The member replied. "And you know what? I'm out of this group." He walked away.

"Hey! You _can't_ leave this group! You _can't_!" The ringleader shouted. The former member just ignored him and walked away.

The leader stormed off.

The former member helped Pikachu up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Just a few bruises," He answered. "So, you left the group for good?"

"My word was as good as gold," He replied. "The ringleader, Jake, is just _so rude_. I personally disagreed. But I didn't stand up for myself or others because..."

"_If you stand up for yourself or others, I'll tell the others you like MLP!" Jake shouted._

"_What's wrong with that?" The member asked._

"Everything!_" Jake shouted._

"...Oh," Pikachu said. "You know, you shouldn't let threats get to you."

"I learned that today," The former member replied. "By the way, my names Toby."

"Well, nice to meet you, Toby," Pikachu said.

"Anyway, if you want to learn to run, you can train at my house, if you want," Toby said.

"I'll go ask Crystal," Pikachu replied, running to her. A few moments later, he came back.

"As long as I don't get hurt, she said," He told Toby.

"Great!" Toby replied.

In Toby's yard, Pikachu and Toby stood there, looking at each other.

Toby: _Let's get down to business_

_To be the runner of the world_

Pikachu: _But I don't think I'm ready_

Toby: _Be quiet, you nerd_

_You're the weakest mouse I ever met_

_But I'll bet, before you're through_

_Pikachu, I'll make a runner out of you_

Pikachu: But I'm only ten.

Toby: (Extremely fast) 321 GO!

Pikachu dashed, a little faster than last time.

Toby: _Breathe the air of the sky_

_To keep your energy_

Pikachu: _Hey, I think I've got it_

Toby: _You'll be a runner, yes indeed_

_You may feel like a useless lot_

_But you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a runner out of you_

The next time Pikachu ran, he went a little bit more fast, but this time one single yellow came from his tail.

Toby: _Oh my gosh, did you just see that?_

Pikachu: _What the heck are you talking about?_

Toby: _I just saw a spark come from your tail_

Pikachu: A spark came out?

Toby: _I must say, I'm quite impressed_

Pikachu: _I think I just might be a runner_

Jake: _You know, you really should watch what you say_

Toby: GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!

Jake: Fine!

Jake walked off. The next time Pikachu ran, a few more sparks came, and he went even faster.

Toby: _You must be swift as a coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of_

_The moon_

Meanwhile, at the Dash Club...

Oshawott: _Time is moving forward, until he arrives_

Snivy: _Shut the heck up, Oshawott_

_And you will survive_

Oshawott: _Snivy, is he here yet?_

Snivy: _No, Oshawott, no he's not_

Oshawott: _How about now?_

Snivy: _No, goshdang it Oshawott!_

Meanwhile, back at Toby house, Pikachu was running even more fast, with more sparks coming out.

Toby: _You must be swift as a coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of_

_The moon_

Pikachu sped up, even more sparks coming out from his whole tail.

Pikachu: _I must be swift as a coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of_

_The moon!_

He suddenly dashed at an impossible speed, millions of sparks coming everywhere from his body.

Toby: WHOA!

Pikachu: Toby, did you see that? I did an extreme speed!

Toby: Awesome.

At the racing track, they were all waiting.

"Is he here yet?" Oshawott asked.

"No," The others replied.

"Is he here yet?"

"No."

"Is he here yet?"

"No!"

"Is he here yet?"

"NO!"

"Is he here yet?"

"Yes," Pikachu and Toby said, stand behind them all.

"Yay! You made it!" Tepig exclaimed.

"Well," Jake said. "The leader of the Shining Bla—"

"Don't call us that!" Pikachu firmly interrupted. "Anyway, I wanted to challenge _you_," He pointed at Jake. "To a race."

The others gasped. No one _ever_ challenged Toby to _anything_.

"I accept," Jake said with a smirk. "But I must warn you; I'm pretty fast."

Pikachu and Jake stood at the starting line.

"3...2...1..." The coach said before blowing the whistle. "Go!"

Jake started to run, before he noticed Pikachu was just standing there, in his ready-to-run position, sparks coming from him. Jake also noticed the amount of sparks coming out gradually increased.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Jake asked, walking to him.

Once there were a million sparks coming from him, he dashed at the speed of light, being back at the starting line in 000000.1 seconds.

"I...uh..." Jake said.

The other runners clapped.

"Pikachu!" Snivy exclaimed, running to him. "That was so awesome!"

The two then kissed.

**A/N: And so, that's how Pikachu gained a new move: Lightning Speed!**

**Solar: And just in case you were wondering, the song uses the same music as TeamFourStar's "Make a Man Out of You", so, you could say it's a parody of the song called "Make a Runner Out of You".**

**Aqua: Anyway, please review.**

**Solar: And no flaming. *Tail lights on fire* AHH!**

***With Aqua* See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7- Forbidden Mystery

Chapter 7— Forbidden Mystery

**A/N: We're finally back!  
Aqua: And today at school, Pikachu and Snivy are discussing their song, when suddenly 2 boys pull them apart. Why did they do it? And will Pikachu and Snivy be able to stay together and tell the principal?**

**Solar: Find out!**

**Enjoy!**

It was close to the end of May, and the Shining Gatherers were trying to get things ready for their song. Oshawott and Tepig were collecting natural material for the instruments, and Pikachu and Snivy were sitting at the bottom floor of the work-in-progress playground. The bottom floor had a basket of balls, a trampoline, and a pool with a waterslide.

"So, Pikachu, do you want to hear what I got so far?" Snivy asked.

"Sure," Pikachu replied.

Snivy cleared her throat.

Snivy: _Summer's come, winter's done_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come, winter's done_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day_

_You only know you love summer when you let it go_

_Who-o-oa_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway..._

"That...is...AWESOME!" Pikachu shouted.

"Thanks," Snivy replied.

"Hey, you two!" A voice shouted.

Pikachu and Snivy turned to see two boys walk in through the green door that actually opens and closes. They seemed to be in grade five.

"Yes?" Snivy said.

"What are you doing together?" The first boy said.

"Well, we were working on a song for the final day of school," Pikachu explained. "Oshawott and Tepig were making the instruments, and we were—"

"No!" The first boy interrupted.  
"What?" Pikachu and Snivy said.

The first boy picked up Pikachu and put him over his shoulder, and the second boy did the same with Snivy. They then walked out the door, but when they got outside, they carried Pikachu and Snivy off in opposite directions.

"What could you possibly see in a loser Grass-Type?!" The boy carrying Pikachu asked.

"I'm glad I got you away from that nasty Electric-Type in time!" The boy carrying Snivy told her.

"You're much too good for that Electric-Type!"

"I don't want you to ever see that Grass-Type again!"

Pikachu and Snivy just looked at each other in surprise.

The next day, Pikachu and Snivy snuck around, trying to be unseen by the boys who pulled them apart.

"So, what are we doing again?" Snivy whispered.

"We're supposed to find the principal. She's supervising Recess today. She'll find a way to solve this," Pikachu whispered back.

They snuck around the playground and got inside the bottom floor of the house, which now had work-in-progress stairs. They then snuck around the group of trees, jumping across the tops of them. When they got down, they tiptoed to the Principal's place, but while they were far from her, the two boys from yesterday grabbed them.

"Shoot!" Pikachu and Snivy yelled. "We almost made it!"

They walked off, but this time, they stayed in the same direction. Pikachu and Snivy were confused when suddenly, they saw Jake and the remaining member beside the playground house.

_Oh no! _They thought. _What's he gonna do?_

When they got to Jake, he smirked.

"Hello, leader of Shining Blabbers and leader's girlfriend," He taunted.

"I said don't call us that!" Pikachu shouted, but Jake just flicked him with a finger.

"Pikachu, standing up for yourself is dangerous right now. It might increase the bullying we do as we harness your energy," He told him, much to Pikachu shock, for two reasons. One, he _never_ called him Pikachu. Second, harness his energy?! What?!

"Let's go," Jake declared.

They went inside the house, and Jake raised a hand, opening a mysterious passage.

"I built this in the dead of night. I saved it for this moment," He explained.

They went down, and saw a table similar to the one when they fought the Mirage Master. Pikachu's heart skipped a beat as he remembered what that Mirage Master did...

_Pikachu's PoV_

"_I'm extracting Pokémon data from Pikachu's memory. This wouldn't have been necessary if you cooperated in the first place," I heard that Mirage Monster say. I was confused._

_I was in some room. I was on a table, with a bar that trapped me, but I was still free to move around, or at the very least squirm. There was some bowl attached to a wire that my head was below, and there was a computer next to it._

_I heard a beep, and even though my eyes were closed, I could tell there were rouge electric bolts around me as I felt extreme pain, mostly from my head. It also felt like my power was being taken from me._

"_No! Pikachu!" Pr. Oak cried while a cried out loudly and squirmed._

"_Lugia...Entei...Celebi...Latias...Latios," The Mirage Monster said. "Say, you _have_ met some rare Pokémon, haven't you?" He leaned over me._

"_Stop! Can't you see what you're doing to Pikachu is _dangerous_?!" Pr. Oak said._

"_Would you consider handing over the data to me, then?" He asked._

_He started at me for a moment. "Fine, I'll do it," He agreed._

_I mentally gasped, since I literally couldn't. I heard the Mirage Monster grunt, and then I heard another beep, and the pain stopped._

THANK YOU! The pain was unbearable, _I thought._

End of flashback

No one's PoV

Pikachu was placed on the table, and the strap was closed.

"Pikachu..." Snivy whispered. Pikachu turned to see Snivy, over the shoulder of the second boy, reaching out for him as she was carried to a room.

Pikachu struggled to look behind him, and saw no bowl with a wire.

_Oh my gosh, they really _are_ harnessing my power! _Pikachu thought.

"It's a good thing I'm excel with electronics," Jake said as he typed on the computer. "This won't take very long."

He was just about to press the button, when suddenly a blast of water hit him, and he shouted.

Pikachu looked up to see Oshawott and Tepig standing at the bottom of the stairs, both looking furious.

"Now you'll know what happens when you mess with our friends!" Tepig shouted.

Oshawott suddenly began to glow blue, and Tepig glowed red. Pikachu glowed yellow, and in the room Snivy was in, she glowed green.

They then all teleported out of the base, and onto the surface. They successfully made it to the Principal, and told her everything. She followed them to the base, and when the saw them, they gasped.

"Boys!" The Principal snapped. "This is very worse than bullying! 4 hours detention!"

The bullies were all led out, while the Shining Gatherers stayed behind.

"Thank goodness we didn't our power taken," Pikachu said.

"You got that right," Oshawott agreed.

The bullies stopped bullying that day, and the Shining Gatherers were finally safe from the verbal insults.

The End

**A/N: Sorry this took forever to come out.**

**Aqua: we were kinda distracted because of other important stuff.**

**Solar: Yeah. Anyway, please review, and no flaming! *Looks at tail, which does not light fire* Thank goodness!**

**All: See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8- A True Friend

Chapter 8- A True Friend

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: What's up?**

**Solar: Today, the Shining Gatherers help Jake discover the meaning of friendship.**

**Summer: Also, a song is included!**

**It's a parody of "A True True Friend" from MLP: FiM. It's called "A Friend is There". Anyway...**

**All: Enjoy!**

"So, how the heck am I supposed to make friends after what I've done?" Jake asked.

"Trust me, we know what to do," Snivy replied.

Snivy: _A friend is there to help you see_

_How great a friend can really be_

Snivy and Pikachu: _A friend is there to help you see_

_**The light **__of a true friend_

Oshawott: Uh, hello? Friends teaching friendship, remember?

They went to a place where a librarian was trying to take a giant stack of books in the school but kept failing.

Snivy: _A friend is always there helping each other_

Pikachu: _Always having each others backs_

_Sticking together 'til the very end_

Jake went over and took half of the stack in for the librarian, so it was easier for her to get inside.

Snivy and Pikachu: _A friend is there to help you see_

_How great a friend can really be_

_A friend is there to help you see_

_**The light **__of a true friend_

"So, what now?" Oshawott asked.

"We need to learn about defending others," Pikachu told him.

They went to the door of the playhouse, where the stairs to the third and final floor were nearly done. Beside the door, a short fifth-grader was being picked on by taller sixth-graders.

Pikachu: _A friend is always there_

_Sticking up for one another_

_Never afraid to help_

_Not afraid to lend a helping hand to those_

Jake ran to scene as Pikachu sang, defending the fifth grader and telling the sixth graders to leave him alone. The bullies asked him how dare he stand up for him, and Jake replied that that's what friends do.

Snivy, Pikachu, and Oshawott: _A friend is there to help you see_

_How great a friend can really be_

_A friend is there to help you see_

_**The light**__ of a true friend_

"It's a nightmare when you're bullied," Tepig sighed.

"We'll discuss that later. We need to teach him the Friendship Oath," Pikachu said.

Tepig: _Friends are there for you_

_We help each other_

_We love to have fun together_

_Friends are very important in life_

Shining Gatherers: _A friend is there to help you see_

_How great a friend can really be_

_A friend is there to help you see_

_**The light **__of a true friend_

"This is awesome!" Snivy shouted.

"So, what's next?" Jake asked.

"Well, friends _do _need to cheer each other up! Come on!" Pikachu told him. They ran to a part of the playground where three kids seemed bored and gloomy.

Pikachu: _Friends always cheer each other up when they are bored_

_It's always fun to have some company around_

_And if you feel like helping them realize what friendship IS!_

_Then let's get out there and spread some cheer and have a lot of fun_

As he sang, they ran to the spot where Snivy mysteriously gained a party hat and kazoo, which she blew. (Summer: That rhymed!)

"Come on, guys!" Snivy cheered. "Let's PARTY!"

"YEAH!" Everyone in the playground cheered.

All (Including Jake): _A friend is there to help you see_

_How great a friend can really be_

_A friend is there to help you see_

_**The light (The light)**_

_**That shines (That shines)**_

_**From a true FRIEND!**_

(End of song)

"And that's what...friendship...is all about," Pikachu panted, before collapsing from tiredness.

"We also did it all through song," Jake remarked. "Which is cool."

"You can say that again," Oshawott agreed.

That day, Jake became like the other students, and soon, the bullying became a distant memory.

The End

**A/N: And so, Jake is no longer mean!**

**Aqua: Also, we know the song doesn't rhyme, but...**

**Summer: Well, let's just say rhyming isn't the **_**easiest**_** thing.**

**Solar: Yeah...Anyway, please review.**

**Aqua: And no flaming! *Summons a campfire* YAY!  
All: See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9- Song Lyrics

Chapter 9- Song Lyrics

**A/N: Hey, guys!  
Aqua: Today, Snivy tries to make lyrics for the whole song, but she's stuck after the beginning.**

**Solar: However, will someone be able to help her finish it? Find out!  
Summer: Oh, and we're also going to reply to comments now. So, without further ado, let's begin! *Clears throat***

**In reply to alphadude1: Thanks! We will!**

**Solar: In reply to Guest: Arigato.**

**What?**

**Solar: That means "Thank You" in Japanese.**

**Oh, okay. In reply to ernestgoestocamp: Oh, um...uh...**

**Summer: *Rubs paw on back of head* Err...**

**Okay, first off, I'm sincerely sorry. I didn't know someone would disapprove. And I promise, we **_**will **_**try to be more original.**

**Aqua: We were also gonna parody songs.**

**Summer: Yeah.**

**So, anyway...**

**All: Enjoy!**

Snivy sat at the school piano. The music teacher was out of the room, so she decided to work on lyrics. She started playing the notes.

Snivy: _Summer's come, winter's done_

_It will only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come, winter's done_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day_

_You know love summer when you let it go_

_Who-o-oa_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway..._

She suddenly stopped. That was all the lyrics she could think of. She was trying hard to think of lyrics but she couldn't do it.

_What should I do? _She thought. _Should I end the song there? Should I cancel it? Should I leave the lyrics to someone else? Oh, I don't know _WHAT!

"Snivy?" A voice said.

Snivy turned to see Oshawott walking in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm just stuck," Snivy replied. "I can't seem to make up lyrics after the beginning. Should I cancel it?"

"Heck no!" Oshawott ran to the piano and jumped on the seat with her. "I'll just help you with the lyrics."

"Really?"

"Totally!"

"Thanks, Oshawott."

"No problem." Oshawott started to play the notes on the paper.

Snivy: _Summer's come, winter's done_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day_

_You know you love summer when you let it go_

_Who-o-oa_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway..._

Oshawott took over the singing.

Oshawott: _Staring at the blinding light_

_The heat may seem like a fright_

_But it's so fun, and it goes fast..._

_It's still there when you close your eyes_

_Maybe some say you'll understand why_

_It makes the beauty of winter die_

_But it's still great the way it is_

_And you should respect all its awesome things_

_Savor the way it brings out fun_

_And the blinding sun_

Snivy: _Summer's come, winter's done_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come, winter's done_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day_

_You know you love summer when you let it go_

_Who-o-oa_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway!_

_Let it go, let summer go_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

Oshawott: _There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

Both: _You know you love summer when you let it go_

_Who-oa_

Oshawott: _You only know you dived high when you feel low_

_You know you hate trips when you're missing home_

_You know you love summer when you let it go_

_And now you know_

_OH!_

Snivy: _Summer's come! Winter's done!  
It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come! Winter's done!_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow!  
And here we stand in a nice hot day!_

_You only know you love summer when you let it go!  
Who-o-oa!  
Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

Oshawott: _Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

Both: _Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway..._

"AWESOME!" The two heard someone scream. They turned to see Crystal.

"That is the most beautiful set of lyrics _ever_!" She continued. "How did you come up with it?!"

"Well, I kinda made up some lyrics myself, as well," Oshawott explained.

"Oshawott, I think you found your Music Talent."

"What?"

"Making lyrics."

"Oh."

"YAY!" He and Snivy cheered.

They wrote the lyrics on a computer and printed it. The Shining Gatherers memorized it and decided that Snivy would sing the first part and the chorus, Pikachu would sing the second part, Oshawott and Tepig would sing the third part, and they would all sing the last part. With that, the song was done and ready for the last day.

The End

**A/N: Yay! The song is done!  
Aqua: Also, we'll be doing a question and answer thing at the end of every chapter. We'll answer every single question you have. Here's how it goes:**

**Dear (Insert character name here),**

**(Insert question here)?**

**Solar: Here are the valid characters.**

**Crystal**

**Aqua**

**Solar**

**Summer**

**Pikachu**

**Oshawott**

**Snivy**

**Tepig**

**Summer: Oh, and soon we'll doing more My Little Pony fanfiction about the Mane Six's foals, and the creation of the Starlight Kingdom, which is made by Twilight and Flash's daughter and her coltfriend.**

**Anyway, please review.**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail doesn't light on fire* YAY!  
All: See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10- Reflecting

Chapter 10- Reflecting

**A/N: We are back!  
Aqua: Today, the Shining Gatherers reflect on all their in adventures, not just in the Human World, but in Poképark.**

**Solar: It's likely to last a decent amount of minutes, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter.**

**Summer: And no new reviews or questions, sadly.**

**Voice: Quite the shame.**

**WHAT THE...?**

***They turn to see a white kitten with blue stripes and blue eyes***

**Kitten: Hey.**

**Who are you?**

**Kitten: I'm Winter.**

**Summer: A friend of mine.**

**Oh, I see. Well, since he was introduced, according to the rules, he'll have to the team.**

**Winter: If I can be with Summer, I'm in!**

**All (Except Winter): YAY!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Pikachu sighed, looking at the story he wrote about their adventures he took home from class.

_I wonder what the others are doing back in Poképark,_ Pikachu thought.

**Back at Poképark...**

Pansage just smashed Bisharp with a giant wooden hammer.

**In the Human World...**

"Hey, guys?" Snivy asked as they rode on the Ferris Wheel at the fair.

"Yeah?" Oshawott replied.

"Do you remember the time when we were all playing that Attraction in Wish Park?"

"Oh, yeah!" Tepig answered. "Best game ever. And remember when we fought Sigilyph?"

"That was hard, but worth it," Pikachu answered. "And then we get to the palace. Piplup was completely hypnotized."

"When you beat him, and he ran away, we tried to run after him, but Darkrai, Gothitelle, and the others blocked us," Tepig continued.

"He then removed your memories," Pikachu mumbled. "And sent me back to Poképark. But then, I found Piplup, no longer hypnotized. We then brought back your memories by doing minigames."

"We went back to the castle," Snivy said. "Where the final battle began. Tepig fought him first. When we thought he was defeated, he grew to an unimaginable size! I fought that form. It was crazy, but we managed to defeat him."

"However, it wasn't the end. The Dark Vortex had just started to swallow up Poképark and Wish Park! However, by ringing all the Wish Bells, we were able to save it...At least, we _think _we did. Oshawott was still running to us. But then, the Vortex started to swallow him up. We tried to save him, but you guys all got swallowed, including Piplup. But then, when all hope was lost, Darkrai took the pearl from Reuniclus and flew right into the Vortex, destroying it and releasing everyone except him."

The Ferris Wheel then stopped, and they were at the bottom.

"Anyway, after—AHH!—we got Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus, we broke the Black Pearl we got from Emboar—OH MY GOSH!" Oshawott continued as they were on the Spinning Fruit ride, however, he was interrupted twice because of the occasional spinning.

"We went back to—DEAR ARCEUS!—Wish Palace where—WHY IS IT SO FAST?!—we activated the portal—AH! There we met Zekrom, who we had to defeat in battle before he would agree to help free Darkrai. It was the same with Reshiram. They then used their power and freed Darkrai from the Dark Vortex. Wait a second..." Pikachu mumbled when they stopped being interrupted by spinning. The ride stopped.

"In the end, we became friends," Snivy said as they walked up the giant spiral staircase to the Ultimate Slide, carrying a special seat-sled thing with them, concluding the Poképark story.

"And then we get to the day we went to the Human World," Tepig said as they were halfway up the stairs, starting the Human World story.

"Yeah, it started when I told you guys new Pokémon were arriving in Poképark. After they arrived (and trampled us), Tepig asked what could be beyond Poképark. I freaked out at the idea of leaving, but Snivy convinced me. However, as we were halfway up the tunnel, the entrance collapsed, with no way to escape," Pikachu continued as they were close to the top. "We had no choice but to keep going up. We eventually arrived at the Human World, and we saw all humans, to our shock."

"We then formed our team: The Shining Gatherers!" Oshawott said in an announcing voice as they were almost up. "_Then _we moved into Crystal's house. We got attacked by Sally there, but Crystal punished him. Then came the first day of school when we met Jake, Toby, and David. At first they were mean, and then we helped them become nice. Then came the time when we realized how awesome we were at singing. Speaking of which, should we form a band?"

"If our song's a hit, we definitely will," Pikachu answered. "Also, I wonder what's going on back at Poképark."

**What they hope is going on in Poképark...**

Pansage and Bisharp are discussing the Human World.

**What's **_**really **_**happening in Poképark...**

Pansage is smashing Bisharp multiple times with that same giant hammer.

**Back in the Human World...**

"We made it!" Oshawott cheered when they finally got to the top.

The slide was extremely tall, with spirals and tubes and occasional pools, with springs that cause you to jump at times when you reach a cliff, and sometimes you just go straight. You also get sprayed with water when the ride ends for ten seconds.

"That water marks the nearing of Summer Vacation," Oshawott said.

"And the leaving of our first year at school: Grade Five," Snivy sighed.

"Man, it'll hard to leave," Pikachu remarked.

Everybody agreed as they got in the seat-sled thing and fastened their seatbelts. As they got ready, they remembered every single time they had fun, and prepared for the day they would leave Grade 5. Forever.

**The End**

**Solar: I was 1,000,000,000x more moved the Mother's Day Oneshot!**

**Winter: I know, right? The ending...it was just...emotional.**

**Aqua: Yeah. Anyway, next chapter will be about Sally trying to get revenge, and Tepig finally learning to swim!**

**Summer: I can't wait! Anyway, please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Summons a Phoenix* WOW!**

**All: See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11- Sally's Revenge

Chapter 11- Sally's Revenge

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: Today, Sally gets revenge, and Tepig learns to swim!  
Solar: And no new comments.**

**Summer: Or questions.**

**Winter: And we have news!  
What is it?**

**Winter: You'll find out after the story!**

**Oh, okay. Anyway, enjoy!  
**Oshawott was in Crystal's room, practicing his part.

Oshawott: _Staring at the blinding light_

_The heat may seem like a fright_

_But it's so fun, and it goes so fast_

A green vine suddenly grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. When he was outside in a base made of pool toys, he saw that the vine belonged to Snivy, who was with the rest of the team.

"Snivy? What's going on?" He asked.

"Sally's trying to get revenge, that's what," Pikachu answered.

"What?!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"See, he started chasing us out of nowhere this afternoon. We ran outside while we temporarily trapped him with a bunch of stuff, and we made this base out of pool toys."

"Oh."

"He's coming!" Tepig whispered/yelled.

Everyone gasped and became silent. Sally walked around the base for a moment, then sniffed it. He smelled their scent, and knocked it over.

"There you are!" He shouted.

The Shining Gatherers screamed, and Tepig wasted no time in running to the edge of the pool. He turned to see Sally slowly walking towards him.

"I'll just get the pig first," He declared.

Tepig stood there for a moment, then turned, and jumped in.

"NO!" Everyone except Sally screamed.

Tepig then rose to the surface, keeping himself from sinking with his legs.

"Oh my gosh," Snivy whispered.

"He can _swim_?!" Sally yelled.

"Yeah!" Tepig replied.

"Well, all my lessons paid off," Oshawott said.

"Oshawott! I need a tube!" Tepig told him.

Oshawott picked up an orange tube.

"One of these?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Tepig answered.

Oshawott threw the tube to him, and Tepig caught it. He put the whole thing underwater so it would pick up water, brought it up, and blew the water at Sally, soaking him.

"STOP! STOP!" He yelled. "I promise I won't hurt you again! I promise! Just stop!"

Tepig put down the tube. Sally ran off.

"Oh, and by the way," He said before he went inside. "Your song's not half-bad."

He then went in the house.

"Looks like we just gained a new ally," Pikachu said, smiling.

Indeed they did, and Sally also became a member the next day, becoming a great singer just like them.

The End

**A/N: Sorry about the delay.**

**Aqua: We'll try to be quicker.**

**Solar: Also, Summer made a play!**

**Summer: *Brings out a bunch of pictures, the first one showing two circles with a Pikachu and Evee in each, reaching out for each other, with a heart between them* It's called "Pikachu and Evee".**

**Let's hear it.**

**Summer: *Clears throat* "This is my story about two forbidden lovers." *Moves to the next slide with Pikachu and Evee together in a forest* "It started when they met each other in a forest. It was love at first sight for the two." *Moves the next slide where their trainers are taking them away from each other, and the Pokémon reaching out* "But their rivaled trainers, Ash and Gary, pull them apart, not wanting them to be together."**

**Ash: We're not **_**that **_**harsh!**

**Gary: Yeah, we'd be surprised, but never mad or disapproving. And wasn't my Evee a male?**

**Summer: *Moves to the next slide where Pikachu is strapped to a chair, a sucker taking energy from his tail into a metal box with a bar showing how much power and two buttons, Ash, Gary, and Evee watching in shock, and Team Rocket smiling* "One day, however, Pikachu got captured by Team Rocket, who started draining his power." *Moves to the next slide where Evee destroys the machine, Pikachu flying in the air and Team Rocket blasting off again* "Evee destroyed the machine, freeing Pikachu and blasting off again." *Moves to final slide where the Pikachu and Evee kiss, the trainers smiling with the words "The End" at the bottom* "The two Pokémon the kissed, the trainers approving at last. The End."**

**Winter: Whoa.**

**Aqua: Can me and Solar be the Pokémon?**

**Of course. Anyway...**

**All: See ya!**

H


	12. Chapter 12- Summer's Come

Chapter 12- Summer's Come

**A/N: Happy summer vacation everyone!  
Aqua: Today the Shining Gatherers sing their song at the Last Day party at school.**

**Solar: Still no new reviews or questions.**

**Summer: Also, today's the day we head to Hawaii!  
Winter: But we have these guys!  
*Winter points to the youtubers***

**Deadlox: US?!  
Aqua: It'll be fun!**

**Summer: Guys, we're gonna be late!**

**Winter: Oh, sorry!**

**Solar: See ya in four weeks!  
See ya!  
Sky: Well, I guess we should probably get to the chapter.**

**Yep! Enjoy!**

The sun rose at 6:00, and the Shining Gatherers woke up.

"Today's the day!" Pikachu exclaimed as he sat up. The others did the same.

"Today's the day!"

"Today's the day!"

"Today's the day!"

"Today's the day!" Crystal repeated them, opening the door and walking in.

"Whoa, when did _you _get up?" Pikachu asked.

"5: 59," Crystal answered.

"Oh..." The Shining Gatherers then dashed out of bed and into the kitchen.

When they got to school, the desks were all neatly stacked in the back right corner of the class, with students chatting. The teacher wasn't there yet.

"Wow," Oshawott said. "It's so...different."

"Well, with the desks being neatly stacked (which is mysterious), it _is _really different looking," Pikachu replied.

"Yeah," The others agreed.

"Hey, Crystal!" a voice said. The Shining Gatherers looked up and saw a girl with red hair, a blue tank top, a blue skirt, white sneakers, and green eyes walking to Crystal.

"Hey, Amber!" Crystal replied.

"Amber?" The Shining Gatherers asked.

"Yeah, she's my friend," Crystal told them.

"Oh."

The teacher came in a few minutes later.

"Good morning, class," She said. "It's been a great year in Grade 5. You guys will definitely be good in Grade 6."

She told the students that their teacher next year would be Ms. Marine, a teacher with brown hair and blue eyes. They were then handed their report cards, and the teacher gave each of them a small bag with a gift in them.

"I still can't believe we're leaving Grade 5," Snivy said.

"Me neither," Tepig replied.

Crystal then came back to the place where they were sitting. Oshawott lightly nudged Pikachu.

"Are we going to do it or what?" He asked.

"What do you—Oh, right!" Pikachu replied. They all stepped onto the first pile of desks, which was 3 desks tall. Pikachu cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, everybody!" He called. The whole class looked at him.

"We've been working on a song to sing today to celebrate the start of summer, and with the help of Snivy's mini piano, which magically appeared out of nowhere," Oshawott announced, pointing to a green piano which was the size of the team with Snivy sitting on the chair. "We will give you guys a very memorable Last Day Party. Hit it, Snivy!" Snivy flicked the back of his head with a vine whip. "Ow, not _me_!"

Snivy started to play the piano.

Snivy: _Summer's come, winter's done_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come, winter's done_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day_

_You know you love summer when you let it go_

_Who-o-oa_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway..._

Pikachu: _Staring at the blinding light_

_The heat may seem like a fright_

_But it's so fun, and it goes so fast..._

_It's still there when you close your eyes_

_Maybe some say you'll understand why_

_It makes the beauty of winter die_

_But it's still great the way it is_

_And you should respect all its awesome things_

_Savor the way it brings out fun_

_And the blinding sun_

Snivy: _Summer's come, winter's done_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come, winter's done_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day_

_You know you love summer when you let it go_

_Who-o-oa_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway!  
Let it go, let summer go_

Oshawott: _It'll only be night when the light burns low_

Tepig: _There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

Oshawott: _You only know you dived high when you feel low_

Tepig: _You know you hate trips when you're missing home_

Both: _You know you love summer when you let it go_

_And now you know_

_OH!_

Snivy: _Summer's come! Winter's done!_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come! Winter's done!_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow!_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day!_

_You know you love summer when you let it go!_

_Who-o-oa!_

_All: Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway...  
_The whole class clapped.

"Attention, class," Principal Pine said through the speaker. "The buses are here to escort you home."

The students left the classroom. Before following the others out the school, Pikachu took one last look at the school.

"See ya next year," He said before running to join the others.

"I _still _can't believe we're leaving," Snivy told Pikachu on the bus.

"Me neither," Pikachu replied. "But next year might as great as this one."

"Yeah, it might be."

The bus then got to their place, and the Shining Gatherers decided to celebrate the end of the year with a pool party. All their friends were invited, and as the Shining Gatherers relaxed on one of the pool chairs, they could see Crystal and Tyler, who seemed to be more than just friends now.

The End

**Sky: So, it's a Pokémon fanfiction.**

**Yep.**

**Deadlox: And they end up in our world.**

**Yep.**

**Seto: And they can sing.**

**Yep.**

**Bajan: Okay...?**

**Anyway, the next few chapters will be about the fun times they have during Summer Vacation before Grade 6 starts.**

**Sky: They're **_**kids**_**?!  
Anyway, please review, and no flaming! See ya! **


End file.
